HARRY POTTER : Mode d'emploi
by Lamesis
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle HARRY POTTER. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre APPRENTI SORCIER merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour vous-même, ou toute autre personne à proximité.


_Note : J'ai, à l'origine, publié cette fanfiction sur mon vieux blog (Maroet)._

 _J'ai suivi le modèle de deux fanfictions de Lulubell-sama ( D Gray-Man) pour faire cette fanfiction._

 _Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction._

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle HARRY POTTER. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre APPRENTI SORCIER merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour vous-même, ou toute autre personne à proximité.

 **Informations générales :**

Nom : Harry James Potter

Age : 15 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.

Hauteur : ~170 cm

Poids : ~50 kg

Cheveux : noirs

Yeux : verts

 **Votre modèle HARRY POTTER est livré avec les accessoires suivants :**

-1T-shirt déformé

-1 jean troué

-3 caleçons L sales et usées

-3 caleçons S

-1 paire de lunettes rondes

-3 robes de travail noires

-1 chapeau pointu noir

-1 paire de baskets trouées

-1 paire de chaussures noires

-1 écharpe rayée rouge et or

-1 paire de cache-oreilles roses

-1 paire de gants en cuir de dragon

-1 _baguette enchantée_ (Airain, 30,5 cm, pollen de bleuet et poil de castor)

-1 cape d'invisibilité

-1 chouette, HEDWIGE

-1 _éclat de feue_ (balais)

 **Attention** : **il est déconseillé de perdre les lunettes de votre modèle auquel cas il ne verra plus.**

 **La** _ **baguette enchantée**_ **n'est utilisable que par ce modèle, il est donc inutile de lui piquer sa baguette ; de plus il pourrait penser que vous voulez l'attaquer avec. Idem pour l'** _ **éclat de feue**_ **qui ne convient pas aux êtres vivants.**

Lorsque vous accueillerez votre HARRY POTTER, il sera gêné et un peu perdu ; mais rassurez-vous : ça passera avec le temps.

Le modèle HARRY POTTER est déconseillé aux personnes qui cherchent la solitude, ainsi qu'aux personnes narcissiques, capricieuses, ou qui sont adeptes de la magie noire, qui adorent le modèle LORD VOLDEMORT, qui ne supportent pas d'être protégées ou réveillées en pleine nuit par un cauchemar, ou possédant les modèles DRACO MALFOY, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, CORNELIUS FUDGE ou (quasiment) tout autre modèle appartenant aux catégories MANGEMORTS et MINISTÈRE.

 **Programmation :**

Le modèle HARRY POTTER est par définition gryffondoresque : il fonce tête baissée dans les ennuies qu'il semble attirer. Il est courageux, loyal et colérique et n'aime pas être le centre d'attention (pour son plus grand malheur). Cependant, ce modèle comporte des fonctions utiles comme :

\- Protecteur/sauveur : le modèle HARRY POTTER viendra vous sauver peu importe où vous vous trouvez, peu importe l'heure, et ce même si vous n'avez rien ! Attention toutefois : cela engendre souvent beaucoup de problèmes et de dégâts en tous genres.

\- Professeur de DCFM : ce modèle est un excellent professeur en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, du niveau débutant à expert !

\- Aimant à adrénaline : Le modèle se trouve au moins une fois par an dans une situation critique et palpitante (le modèle aura en général besoin de soins suite à ces situations, d'où l'utilité d'avoir un modèle « POPPY POMPFRESH » chez vous).

\- Aventurier : HARRY POTTER part toujours à l'aventure : combats contre les modèles MANGEMORTS, contre le modèle LORD VOLDEMORT, contre un basilic (rupture de stock), contre des acromentulas (vous pourrez vous en procurer dans la Forêt interdite longeant l'école pour sorcier Poudlard ou sur l'Allée des Embrumes), etc. (prévoir cette fois également une visite à l'hôpital ou au modèle POPPY POMPFRESH (voir catalogue)).

\- Cuisinier/bonne à tout faire : le modèle à l'habitude de faire les repas/lessives/entretiens ménager/jardin/lavages de la voiture/etc. du matin au soir. Il peut vous préparer n'importe quelle recette anglaise moldue et transformer votre pot de fleur en jardin d'Éden sans magie (ou avec) ; mais il déteste ça.

\- Meurtrier : le modèle HARRY POTTER a déjà tué trois êtres vivants : un professeur, un basilic et un Horcuxe ; de plus, le modèle HARRY POTTER a déjà assisté à de nombreux assassinats. Il serra disposé à tuer une fois entré en mode « horcruxe » ou « colère », selon la personne à tuer.

\- Dompteur de créature volantes : ce modèle à un don pour sympathiser avec des créatures telles que l'hyppogriffe, le phénix ou encore le sombral.

 **Votre modèle HARRY POTTER possède 12 modes différents :**

\- Survivant (par défaut)

\- colère

\- horcruxe

\- sauveur

\- peur

\- timide

\- élu

\- heureux

\- amoureux

\- médium

\- suspicion

\- triste

Bon à savoir : il est extrêmement difficile de s'entendre avec le modèle HARRY POTTER Si vous avez des tendances serpentardes ; vous risquez d'être déçu par ce modèle.

 **Attention ! Les modes « survivant », « médium », « horcruxe » et « élu » attirent assez vite l'attention des autres !**

 **Différences entre les modes :**

►► « sauveur » et « élu » :

En mode « sauveur » le modèle HARRY POTTER ne pourra pas s'empêcher de protéger et/ou de sauver le plus d'innocents possible, et parfois même les coupables, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie, s'attirant dans des situations d'où il est impossible de sortir ; heureusement le modèle HARRY POTTER a toujours beaucoup de chance et se sort toujours d'affaire, ce qui n'est pas votre cas si vous décidez de le suivre. Ce mode se déclenche lorsque le modèle HARRY POTTER apprend qu'une personne proche va mal. **Attention : une trop longue utilisation de ce mode entraînera une fatigue du modèle qui risque donc de plus graves blessures, voir la mort s'il combat, ou une plus grande facilité à entrer en mode « horcruxe », « suspicion », « médium » ou « élu ».**

Dans le mode « élu » le modèle se concentrera sur tous les modèles LORD VOLDEMORT afin de trouver une façon de les tuer, il partira aussi à la recherche d'horcruxes. Ce mode ne peut être arrêté qu'une fois le but atteint ou après destruction de votre modèle.

►►► « colère », « horcruxe » et « médium » :

Le mode « colère » se déclenche lorsque l'on cache quelque chose au modèle et qu'il le découvre, lorsqu'il parle avec le modèle SEVERUS SNAPE ou lorsqu'un proche meurt ; le modèle se mettra à crier et à avoir envie de frapper, dans ces cas-là il vaut mieux le laisser en paix. Certaines fois le modèle ira même jusqu'à détériorer le mobilier autour de lui.

En mode « horcruxe » le modèle aura des tendances serpentardes et des envies meurtrières, en particulier sur le modèle ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, il entrera aussi plus facilement en mode « colère » et pourrait se mettre à parler fourchelangue. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner définitivement du modèle lorsqu'il entre dans ce mode, qui se déclenche généralement lorsque le modèle LORD VOLDEMORT entre en mode « légilimancie».

En mode « médium » le modèle HARRY POTTER aura des visions mettant en scène le modèle LORD VOLDEMORT auquel il est affilié, et quelques fois au serpent NAGINI. Ce mode survient plus particulièrement la nuit lorsque le modèle rêve mais peux arriver le jour si le modèle LORD VOLDEMORT entre en mode « excitation » ou « colère noire ». Dans ce mode le modèle ressent les émotions de son modèle LORD VOLDEMORT et sa cicatrice se met alors à piquer/brûler, entraînant de plus ou moins fortes douleurs.

►En mode « peur » le modèle ne pensera qu'à sauver sa vie ou à se cacher ; ce mode est souvent vite remplacé par le mode « sauveur » ou « survivant ».

►Le mode « timide » s'enclenche lorsque le modèle est en présence d'une personne inconnue à l'air sympathique ou impressionnante, ou en présence d'une personne de sexe féminin qu'il trouve à son goût ; dans ce mode votre HARRY POTTER parlera plutôt calmement et respectueusement dans des phrases assez courtes et se contentera généralement d'écouter ou de hocher la tête pour éviter de bégayer. Il est possible que le modèle rougisse.

►Votre modèle HARRY POTTER entrera en mode « heureux » s'il est en compagnie des modèles GRYFFONDOR et plus particulièrement en présence des modèles HERMIONE GRANGER, RON WEASLEY, FAMILLE WEASLEY et SIRIUS BLACK ; s'il gagne un match de quidditch ou s'il reçoit des cadeaux.

►Par défaut, le HARRY POTTER est sur mode « Survivant ». Cela signifie que le modèle restera calme et gryffondor la plupart du temps. C'est le mode dans lequel il se trouve le plus souvent : en public, seul, dans sa famille... Ce mode correspond aux mode « civils » de la plupart des autres modèles.

►En mode « amoureux », votre modèle HARRY POTTER sera souvent perdu dans ses pensées, envahies à coup sûr, par la personne de son cœur. Lorsque le modèle croise cette personne, il entrera quasi-automatiquement en mode « sauveur », ou bien « timide » ou encore « heureux ». Ce mode se déclenche de manière spontanée et le HARRY POTTER devra alors attendre de se lasser de l'élu(e) pour l'arrêt du mode.

►Si le mode « suspicion » est atteint c'est parce que :

\- votre modèle est très fatigué.

\- vous lui avez fait une blague douteuse.

\- un modèle de type SERPENTARD n'est pas loin.

\- le mode « horcruxe » est naturellement suspicieux.

\- le mode « sauveur » ou « élu » est parfois suspicieux.

Dans ce mode le HARRY POTTER vous jettera des regards étranges et ne pourra s'empêcher de vous espionner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prouvé que sa suspicion était fondée.

►En mode « triste » le modèle pleure souvent, reste enfermé sur lui-même et n'accorde pas grande attention à son entourage, vous compris, excepté si vous êtes le motif de cette tristesse. Rien de mieux que de le faire s'expliquer avec la source du problème pour lui faire passer celle-ci ! Si toutefois cela est impossible (ex : la source du problème est décédée), des amis, des chocogrenouilles et du temps dissiperont la tourmente.

(La boîte de pansements n'est pas fournie avec le modèle HARRY POTTER)

 **Relation avec les autres modèles :**

Notre collection MAGIE est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle HARRY POTTER provient de la classe GRYFFONDOR, catégorie APPRENTI SORCIER.

Relations avec les autres modèles de type GRYFFONDOR :

►RON WEASLEY : Ce modèle s'entend à merveille avec votre HARRY POTTER et après quelques péripéties ils deviendront vite meilleurs amis bien que quelques disputes puissent survenir ; en effet, le RON WEASLEY envie et jalouse parfois votre modèle et étant tous deux butés, les malentendus ont tendance à durer. Malgré tout ils resteront ensemble pour le meilleur et surtout le pire, et les heures de retenues dû à leurs nombreuses sorties en cachette.

►HERMIONE GRANGER : Ce modèle est en quelques sorte la petite sœur du modèle HARRY POTTER bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang. Même si votre HARRY POTTER trouve quelques fois ce modèle agaçant, HERMIONE GRANGER est une des seules personnes à savoir résonner votre modèle et est, de plus, une source de savoir non négligeable.

► NEVILLE LONDUBAT : Votre modèle s'entendra sûrement bien avec celui-ci : ils sont très semblables par certains points et le NEVILLE LONDUBAT peut se montrer très courageux, même si le mode « timide » du modèle NEVILLE LONDUBAT à tendance à agacer votre modèle. Ils aimeront tout particulièrement faire équipe lors du mode « élu » de votre HARRY POTTER ou pendant un cours de botanique ; ou lors d'une sortie en groupe avec les autres modèles RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER, GINNY WEASLEY et LUNA LOVEGOOD.

► FRED & GEOGES WEASLEY : HARRY POTTER apprécie tout particulièrement l'humour de ces modèles et pourrait certainement se joindre à eux dans leurs blagues. Il sait aussi qu'il vaut mieux être loin d'eux lorsqu'ils viennent d'inventer un nouveau gadget sous peine de finir avec le nez en sang/des vomissements/en canari/etc.

► PERCY WEASLEY : ce modèle s'entendait plutôt bien avec le vôtre jusqu'à sa toute récente appartenance au type MINISTÈRE, depuis ils ne peuvent plus se voir.

► GINNY WEASLEY : Ce modèle aimera le vôtre dès qu'elle le verra et aura tendance à entrer en mode « fangirl » lors d'un premier temps, mais rassurez-vous : au bout de quelques années cette tendance se dissipera et votre HARRY POTTER ne trouvera alors plus ce modèle étrange et pourra même s'intéresser à lui. Sur le long terme ces deux modèles s'entendent à merveille.

Relations avec les autres modèles de types APPRENTI SORCIER :

► CEDRIC DIGGORY : ce modèle n'est malheureusement plus en vente.

► LUNA LOVEGOOD : ce modèle compte votre HARRY POTTER comme l'un de ses seuls amis et peu remonter le moral de votre modèle dans quasiment n'importe quelle situation.

► DRACO MALFOY : Ce modèle et le vôtre se détestent cordialement et n'hésitent pas à se pourrir la vie mutuellement. Mais avec beaucoup de temps, de patience en plus de l'acceptation de sa part Serpentard de votre HARRY POTTER et les efforts de sympathie du modèle DRACO MALFOY, ce modèle et le vôtre pourraient peut-être parvenir à s'entendre, voir à être amis. Mais ne rêvez pas.

►CHO CHANG : Ce modèle touche beaucoup le vôtre, et dans un premier temps votre HARRY POTTER entrera automatiquement en mode « timide » lorsqu'il verra ce modèle, puis « amoureux » s'ils se côtoient, pour finir par le retour au mode « Survivant » dû à la présence quasi-continuelle du mode « triste » du modèle CHO CHANG.

Relations avec les modèles de type SORCIER :

►ALBUS DUMBLEDORE : Pour HARRY POTTER il est un peu le grand-père qu'il n'a jamais eu mais aussi son guide est l'une des personnes en qui il a le plus foi. Ces deux modèles s'entendent à merveille et ALBUS DUMBLEDORE est un réel soutien pour votre modèle. De plus il est l'un des seuls à pourvoir arrêter le mode « élu » même s'il l'enclenche aussi très souvent. En sa présence le modèle HARRY POTTER est rarement en mode « colère », « sauveur », « peur » et « suspicion » car quoiqu'il arrive le modèle HARRY POTTER croira toujours en ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

►RUBEUS HAGRID : Votre modèle se sentira toujours en confiance avec ce modèle malgré son imposante stature. De plus le RUBEUS HAGRID adorera automatiquement votre modèle, et peut s'avérer utile lorsque votre HARRY POTTER à besoins de renseignements car le RUBEUS HARGRID à tendance à laisser traîner sa langue.

► MINERVA MCGONAGALL : Ce modèle, bien que strict, aime beaucoup votre modèle et ils pourraient passer de très bons moments ensemble surtout si votre HARRY POTTER gagne les matchs de quidditch.

►LORD VOLDEMORT : Ce modèle et le vôtre sont ennemis jurés ! Tant que l'un est en vie, l'autre se sentira obligé de venir lui pourrir la vie pour finir par la supprimer purement et simplement. Si vous voyez un modèle LORD VOLDEMORT, un conseil si vous souhaitez garder la vie : fuyez ! Même si votre HARRY POTTER est prêt de vous en mode « sauveur » ! Mais si LORD VOLDEMORT tente le mode « possession » il est possible que votre modèle et lui puissent s'entendre. Peut-être.

► TOM RIDDLE : Lors de leur première rencontre, le modèle TOM RIDDLE aimera bien votre HARRY POTTER, ce qui ne sera plus le cas s'il tente de le tuer/de tuer son basilic/de se mettre sur son chemin, ou si le TOM RIDDLE apprend que votre HARRY POTTER est la source de sa décadence. En effet, dans un premier temps le modèle TOM RIDDLE sera très curieux à propos de votre modèle et ne pourra que voir leurs ressemblances ; ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre HARRY POTTER s'il apprend que ce modèle est en fait la version antérieure de LORD VOLDEMORT. Toutefois tant qu'il ne le sait pas il semble apprécier le modèle TOM RIDDLE et lui porte une certaine estime.

► SEVERUS SNAPE : ce modèle détestera le vôtre au-to-ma-ti-que-ment, mais le protégera tout de même au péril de sa vie. SEVERUS SNAPE est exécrable voire méchant avec votre HARRY POTTER et, à vrai dire, votre modèle lui rend bien. Toutefois si votre modèle n'était ni le fils de JAMES POTTER (indisponible), ni son portrait craché, peut-être que SEVERUS SNAPE pourrait l'apprécier. Et dans ce cas-là, peut-être que votre modèle l'apprécierait aussi. Mais il suffirait d'un événement fort pour que votre HARRY POTTER revoit son jugement sur SEVERUS SNAPE, par contre, pour que ce dernier le fasse il faudrait au moins, au moins trois événements forts.

►POPPY POMPFRESH : que ce soit pour vous ou pour votre modèle, si vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un HARRY POTTER, ce modèle POPPY POMPFRESH est pour vous ! Bien que strict et sévère, ce modèle sait tout soigner (ou presque) ! Sans cette infirmière votre HARRY POTTER vous mettra sur la paille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire (pansements, potions et trousse de soins fournis avec le modèle POPPY POMPFRESH)

► SIRIUS BLACK : ce modèle est le parrain de votre HARRY POTTER ! Il est aussi sa seule famille et ils tiennent donc énormément l'un à l'autre. Ce que préfère votre HARRY POTTER chez ce modèle est son insouciance, l'affection qu'il lui montre et les souvenirs de sa jeunesse. SIRIUS BLACK est aussi le confident de votre modèle.

► BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Ce modèle et le vôtre se détestent cordialement. Une haine viscérale les pousse l'un vers l'autre et vous ne pourrez jamais rien y faire !

Relations avec d'autre modèles de la catégorie MAGIE :

► HEDWIGE : HEDWIGE est le plus fidèle compagnon de votre HARRY POTTER. Une grande affection les lies et en échange d'un peu de _Cookiboux_ ce modèle jouera le postier pour votre modèle. HEDWIGE est toujours là lorsque votre modèle en a besoin, elle a un effet apaisant sur lui.

► NAGIN I: Ce modèle et le vôtre n'ont jamais eu de réelle conversation, mais ils ne risquent pas de bien s'entendre étant donné la servilité profonde de NAGINI envers son modèle LORD VOLDEMORT.

►DOBBY : DOBBY voue une profonde admiration à votre modèle et serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui. Même si son attitude agace parfois votre HARRY POTTER, il le compte comme un de ses amis.

*Pour tous renseignements concernant les relations entre modèles veuillez adresser une lettre à notre entreprise (voir adresse plus bas) ou acheter notre manuel « _Liens & sentiments, W&W entreprise _».

 **Entretien :**

\- Nettoyage :

Le modèle HARRY POTTER sait comment se nettoyer seul. Il a aussi l'habitude des douches communes des vestiaires du terrain de quidditch et de celles du dortoir.

Le modèle HARRY POTTER sait comment se sécher tout seul. Nous rappelons qu'il est inutile d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux. Toutefois si vous y parvenez le modèle HARRY POTTER et d'autres vous en seraient éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Énergie :

Ce modèle sait faire ses propres repas bien qu'il préfère la nourriture de MOLLY WEASLEY ou des ELFES DE MAISONS. Il nécessite peu de maintenance ; le modèle sait s'occuper de lui-même.

 **ATTENTION ! Nous rappelons que les philtres d'amour, les potions d'attirance, et toutes autres potions n'ont AUCUN effet sur HARRY POTTER, il est donc inutile de les tester sur lui (voire conditions de remboursement et garantie dans le catalogue).**

* * *

 **F.A.Q** :

Question : Mon HARRY POTTER est toujours énervé et n'arrête pas de crier, que dois-je faire pour qu'il arrête ?

Réponse : Le modèle est peut-être en mode « colère » vous devriez alors trouver la source de son énervement pour pouvoir le calmer. Le mettre en contact avec un modèle ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (sauf s'il est lui-même la source du problème) ou attendre qu'il se calme. Si le problème persiste, renvoyez-le-nous (adresse jointe plus bas), un autre modèle vous sera envoyé.

Q. : Mon HARRY POTTER n'arrête pas de parler fourchelangue ! Que dois-je faire ?

R. : Est-il en contact continue avec un serpent ? Si oui, enlever l'animal de sa vue résoudra le problème. Sinon votre modèle est peut-être bloqué en mode « horcruxe », dans ce cas-ci, fuyez le plus loin possible. La dernière possibilité est que votre modèle reste perpétuellement en mode « médium », dans ce cas-là il ne fait que traduire les pensées et paroles de son modèle LORD VOLDEMORT. Si le problème persiste, renvoyez-le-nous.

Q. : Mon HARRY POTTER a les yeux bleus !

R. : Toutes nos excuses, veuillez nous renvoyer le modèle, un autre vous sera envoyé.

Q. : Mon modèle HARRY POTTER vient de casser son balais et déprime, comment réparer son _éclat de feue_ ?

R. : Un de nos employés pourrait possiblement vous le réparer selon les dégâts (prix en fonction de la réparation), sinon notre magasin possède de nombreux balais que vous pouvez acheter dès à présent !

Q. : Hmm... Je souhaiterais que mon HARRY POTTER fasse un peu de yaoi/yuri avec [insérer le nom du modèle]. Y a-t-il possibilité ?

R. : Non. Pas avec le modèle « normal », il n'a pas compris qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'hétérosexuel. Cependant nous avons un catalogue spécial modèles yaoi/yuri. Vous pourrez peut-être y trouver un modèle HARRY POTTER répondant à vos attentes (nous vous rappelons que les couples Gryffondor/Serpentard sont hautement suicidaire pour vous, les modèles et votre entourage).

*Pour tout autres renseignements veuillez nous envoyer un hibou à l'adresse ci-jointe au bas du document. Merci de votre compréhension.

Avec de l'attention et de l'entretien, votre HARRY POTTER vivra longtemps. Sa garantie est valable pour plusieurs années sauf s'il croise un modèle de type MANGEMORT. Enfin, si pour quelque raison que ce soit vous êtes insatisfait de votre achat, laissez-le en mode « tristesse » il finira par mourir d'auto-apitoiement, ou renvoyez-le-nous si vous ne voulez pas qu'il tente une dernière fois le mode « élu ».

* * *

Droits de création et de réalisation détenus par W&W (Weasley & Weasley) entreprise.

Dépôt légal le10 août 1995

n° de série : 003.6.47885HP

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

W&W (Frères Weasley)

Directeurs : Fred et George Weasley

(Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux)

93, Chemin de Traverse

Londres, Angleterre


End file.
